Beyond Voldemort
by CassieGurl
Summary: Voldermort...Harry's enemy number one, right? WRONG! What would happen if Voldermort was nothing more than a very powerful Death Eater who pulled the ranks? What would happen if there was someone out there who was so strong that even Voldermort is scared
1. The Dursleys

"Mum, Harry is doing it again!" Shouted an overly stuffed Dudley as he shoved food into his mouth. Harry hadn't even realized that he had been staring off into space. But he didn't get a chance to break himself out of it, for he was forcefully brought back to reality when he felt a hand smack across his face.  
  
Harry opened his mouth to ask what that was for, but he thought better of it. The last time that he had questioned his Aunt Petunia, he had been locked back in the cupboard for a week before he was given back his old, small room. Although, it was very difficult for Harry to even call it his room, it was stuffed with presents from Dudley's last birthday. And it only took one years worth the presents for fill the entire living space that Harry was allowed to have. Harry, however, didn't need to ask what it was for, Uncle Vernon so kindly reminded him.  
  
"Boy! Apologize to Dudley! Now!" Harry wished silently that Uncle Vernon had swallowed his food before he yelled. It was not a very pleasant experience to have a man like his uncle hovering over you and while he yells at you food particles fly out of his mouth. Harry giggled at his silent joke, but this only enraged Vernon more. Harry didn't have time to regret what he had done, the next thing he knew he was laying on the floor with a blinding pain in his head. However, this pain was not the pain that Harry felt when he had been hit by Vernon. This pain was much, much worse. It was they pain that he felt during his 4th year, when he was transported by portkey to Voldermort. He would never forget that pain.  
  
Slowly, the pain began to subside. Harry opened his eyes, but what he saw was not the familiar Dursley residence. Harry had no idea where he was. He had never been here before, at least not that he could remember. A voice slowly crept its way into Harry's head. He IS coming for you. You cannot escape. Harry had these visions all to often to not know what the voice was talking about. Usually, Harry would be scared out of his mind, but this time, he was more annoyed than everything.  
  
"I know that Voldermort wants me! People have been telling me that for years! Is that all that you wanted to tell me, 'cause if your done, id like to go now!" Harry was hiding what little fear and nervousness that he had. And he was doing a great job, for he almost convinced himself that he was not scared. Harry had been expecting to awaken from what he had thought was a dream then, but instead, the voice returned. No, not Voldermort. HE is the one to fear. He is mealy an obstacle in your way. The real danger lies with HIM. Harry was confused What does he mean? Voldermort is the strongest dark wizard in the world…or is he? No, the voice is just trying to trick me into being scared. If I am scared than I am vulnerable. I will NOT be tricked again!  
  
"I am not scared of you! Show yourself!" The voice did not respond. "I said, SHOW YOURSELF!" Still, no response. Suddenly, without warning, a picture exploded in Harry's mind. Harry could see bodies. Everywhere, bodies. In his ear Harry could hear a shrill, evil laugh that sent chills up his spine. But it was not the laugh of the Dark Lord, it was the laugh of someone new. Then, out of the corner of his eye, Harry could see him. Harry could see Voldermort. And Voldermort was…cowering? Harry had to blink hard to be sure that he was really seeing what was in front of him. What…what is this? Thought Harry. Why would Voldermort…the strongest evil wizard ever…be cowering? Then, another hooded figure appeared in the picture. Neither Voldermort nor the hooded figure took any notice of Harry.  
  
"Please! I beg of you My Lord! I never had any plans against you! You must believe me!" Harry had expected the hooded figure to be begging for mercy from Voldermort, but it was the other way around. Why was Voldermort…pleading? What does he have to be scared of? Just as Harry was in mid-thought, the hooded figure began to take the hood off of his head. Just as the hood was being dropped, Harry could feel himself being shaken violently.  
  
"Harry! Harry! HARRY! WAKE UP!! HARRY!" Harry groggily opened his heavy eyes. He felt so drained. When he looked up at the face of the person who had broken him out of his vision, he was shocked to not see the plump face of his Uncle Vernon, but the face of… Sirus? 


	2. Sirius

Harry was soon enveloped in a tight hug that could have easily been mistaken as a death grip.  
  
"Harry! You scared me so bad!" Shouted Sirius. Sirius still had a glint of terror in his eyes. Harry looked over Sirius' shoulder to take in his surroundings. He was in the house of Remus Lupin. How did I get here? Is this still part of the dream? Thought Harry. His voice slowly began to return to him.  
  
"Wha-what…how…how did I get here?" Asked a confused Harry.  
  
"I was going to ask you the same thing," Sirius said as he pulled Harry back to get a better look at him. Harry could still feel the bit of pain from when Petunia had hit him. Harry turned his head so that Sirius couldn't see the bruised side of his face. Sirius had always been so protective of Harry. If he was to see the bruise, he might do something to the Dursley's that would get him into even more trouble with the Ministry of Magic.  
  
"What? Didn't you get me and apparate me here?"  
  
"No, Harry," Sirius looked as confused as Harry felt. "I couldn't even if I wanted to. There are anti-apparation fields around the Dursley's house."  
  
"Well then… how did I get here?" There was a moment of silence.  
  
"I don't know. There was a loud crash, so I turned into my dog form and snuck downstairs. That's when I saw you laying sprawled out onto the floor. It took you a few minutes, but eventually you came back into consciousness. You know the rest."  
  
"Oh," Harry was at a loss for words. His heart was screaming for him to jump into Sirius' arms and tell him about what the Dursley's had done and about his vision, but his head was telling him not to, for if he did Sirius would become even more protective and paranoid. Sirius could sense that something was wrong.  
  
"Harry, is there something that you want to tell me? Did something happen?" Harry thought for a moment. He hated lying to his godfather, but he hated even more having his godfather constantly worrying about him.  
  
"No, Sirius," Harry lied. "Nothing's wrong. I must have been studying up on my magic and I accidentally made my wand go wrong and cause me to come here." Harry didn't care how stupid his excuse was, he would rather have Sirius getting onto him for using magic outside of Hogwarts than to have Sirius being even more over-protective. Sirius could tell by how fast that Harry had answered that he was not telling the truth, or at least not all of it. But he decided not to press the issue. If it was important, Harry would tell him sooner or later.  
  
"O.K. Well, I'm going to go owl Dumbledor. I'm sure that he will would like to know about this," and with a short sigh, Sirius turned to leave. But just before he left the room, he noticed a big purple mark on Harry's right cheek. Harry looked up and saw the look of rage on Sirius' face. Anger was written all over him. Harry did his best to quickly find a cover-up for the bruise.  
  
"Oh! That…well, you see…I was doing my Transfiguration homework when. It was hot so I had the window open. The wind blew and my papers went everywhere. When I got up to get my papers, I slipped on one, fell, and hit the side of my face on the side of my bed." Sirius was unconvinced with Harry's story.  
  
"Harry, I was much more clumsy as you when I was a kid. I know what kind of a bruise it leaves when you hit a part of your face on a bed. And it looks nothing like that. I also saw a lot of fights, being in Azkaban, so I also know what kind of a bruise is left after you are hit." Sirius was cleverer than Harry had thought. "Harry, they hit you, didn't they?"  
  
Harry just nodded. Just then Remus came through the door.  
  
"Hey Sirius! What are you doin-" Remus stopped talking when he had seen Harry.  
  
"Harry?! What are you doing here?!" Harry was soon in his second death grip of the day. When Remus had finally pulled himself away from Harry, he repeated his question. "How did you get here?!"  
  
Harry and Sirius explained to him what had happened, but Harry left out the part of being about his vision, he didn't want Sirius or Remus to know. After all, it was only a vision, nothing more.  
  
"Have you owled Dumbledor yet?" Asked Remus.  
  
"I was just about to do that when…" Harry was hoping that the parts of him being hit wouldn't be mentioned, and, for the first time in a long while, something went his way. "When you came in." Oh, well, you go and owl him. I'll go and start dinner. Harry, its great to see you again!" And with that, Remus and Sirius left. Harry laid down on Remus's couch. Soon, Harry found himself drifting off into a deep sleep. But his sleep was not a dreamless one… 


	3. Dumbledor Has His Ways

Shortly after Harry had gone to sleep, Remus finished with dinner. Remus walked out into the living room to tell Harry that it was time for dinner, but when he saw Harry lying asleep on the couch, he thought better of it. He probably hasn't had a decent night's sleep in a long while, thought Remus. I think I'll let him sleep for just a bit longer. Just then, Sirius came back from sending Dumbledor an owl.  
  
"Remus! Harry! I'm back!" Shouted Sirius, clearly seeing that Harry was not sleeping.  
  
"Ssshhhhhhh!" Whispered Remus, "he's sleeping."  
  
"Oh! Sorry," replied Sirius. Sirius began to carefully eye Harry, suddenly, a blue spot caught his eye, then he noticed a purple spot. Both were on Harry's small body. Sirius, without thinking, gasped.  
  
"What is it Padfoot?" Asked a concerned Remus.  
  
"They hit him, Mooney. They hit him all the time. How could Dumbledor have let him live with those horrible muggles? What did he ever do to deserve such a harsh, unloving life?"  
  
"Padfoot, you know as well as I do that Dumbledor has his reasons."  
  
Sirius' voices slowly began to rise. "So, Dumbledor had planned for this to happen for a reason? Dumbledor has a reason for this young boy to be beat constantly when he isn't at Hogwarts or at the Burrow? When Harry isn't watching his back against Voldermort, he has to watch his back against that plump of a muggle Vernon! He-" Remus cut him off.  
  
"Padfoot, I know how you feel. I am just as upset with Dumbledor's decision as you are, and you have every right to be upset. But please, can you lower your voice or take it into another room so that we don't wake Harry?"  
  
"No. It's ok. I'll be fine." Although Sirius' voice was not too convincing to Remus, however, Remus decided not to press the topic.  
  
"He looks so peaceful, doesn't he," said Sirius, eyeing Harry again. Remus nodded. But looks can be very deceiving… 


	4. I Love You

Sirius and Remus went into their separate rooms and soon fell asleep as well. Their dreams were peaceful and pleasant. But Harry's was…somewhat different…  
  
"You have failed me," said a dark voice. Evil was dripping from every word. It didn't take long for Harry to realize that the voice belonged to the hooded figure that was in his vision a day earlier.  
  
"No, my m-master. The Potter boy, h-h-he is almost in our grasp! We have recently gained some information that he is no longer with those muggle relatives of his… we believe that he is at the Weasley's house, for that is where he goes nearly every summer…" This time, it was Voldermort who was speaking.  
  
"Can you be sure of this?" Asked the hooded man.  
  
"N-no my master. I am sorry. I will find someone who can confirm our suspicions."  
  
"No. Do not do that. Go ahead; go to the Weasley's house. If the Potter boy is there, bring him to me. If he is not, have your fun with whoever IS there," at this Harry could feel his stomach and heart drop. He felt as if the wind had been knocked out of him. Harry looked up. The hooded figure and Voldermort were gone. Harry turned around and what he saw made stomach drop even farther. The hooded figure was standing right in front of him. Although Harry could not see his face, he could tell that the figure was staring right at him. Harry began to take small steps backward.  
  
"Hello, Harry," said the figure. "I have been waiting very long to meet you. I have heard great things about you Harry Potter." Harry gathered all of the courage that he could summon and he said:  
  
"W-who are you?"  
  
"Well, my dear Harry. I am the one who will be your downfall, your destructor, your killer, I am the one who the entire world, whether wizard or muggle, will fear," Harry began to feel a bit dizzy. "But you may call me Lord Damian." Then, Lord Damian began to approach Harry.  
  
"STOP! Don't come any closer! This is just a dream! You can't hurt me!"  
  
"No. Harry. You are right about one thing; this IS a dream, but you are wrong about everything else. It is not JUST a dream. It is also a warning and a foreshadowing of what is to come. And I CAN hurt you, and I CAN hurt the people that you care about. I'd be careful if I were you." Then Lord Damian walked up to Harry. Harry tried to move, but he found himself unable to. Then, just as Damian was reaching for Harry, Harry could faintly hear someone calling his name. Damian, apparently, noticed the voices too. The voices began to grow louder and louder.  
  
"HARRY! HARRY!"  
  
"Help me!" Was all that Harry could find to say in return. Then, Harry was suddenly snapped out of his dream and was in the strong arms of Sirius.  
  
"HARRY! YOU'RE OK! YOU SCARED ME SO BAD!" And with that, Sirius grabbed Harry and pulled him into a large hug. Remus soon joined in the hug, too.  
  
"Harry, what happened?" Asked Remus once he was finally able to pry himself off of Harry, Sirius, however, was still attached. I CAN hurt you, and I CAN hurt the people that you care about. I'd be careful if I were you … the statement that Damian had said kept ringing in Harry's head. Should I tell them? Thought Harry. If I tell Damian will be after them too…but how do I know that it wasn't just a nightmare? Oh, I don't know what to do!  
  
"Harry, what happened?" Asked Sirius, in a little more stern voice than what Remus had used. Harry made up his mind.  
  
"Nothing…" Said Harry, in a voice just above a whisper.  
  
"What do you mean 'nothing?' How can you tell me that nothing happed when you have just spent the last ten minutes screaming so loud that I bet even Dumbledor heard you!" Sirius's voice was harsher than he had meant for it to sound.  
  
"I mean…it was just a nightmare. Nothing more…" Still, Harry's voice was too quiet to be believable. Remus could feel the tension in the air that was rising between Harry and Sirius. Although he wanted to stay and make sure that they both fought fairly, he knew that the both of them needed time to talk, alone.  
  
"I'll be back, Sirius. I'm going to go to Diagon Alley and buy some things that Harry will need for school. Oh, by the way, Harry, Hedwing came in with a letter from Hogwarts. You may want to look at it when you get a chance. I'll see you guys later," and with that, Remus left.  
  
For a while, there was an awkward silence in the room. Then, Sirius broke the silence.  
  
"Harry, why wont you tell me what is wrong?" Harry was about to say something, but Sirius cut him off. "I know what you are going to say. But don't waste your breath telling me that you only had a nightmare. I can see it in your eyes and all over your face that something is wrong."  
  
"Sirius…I…I…" Harry had no idea what to say.  
  
"Harry, I know that you are afraid to tell people what is bothering you because you are afraid that if you do, the people you love will get involved in something dangerous, but we love you, Harry. Remus is here for you, Dumbledor is here for you, I AM HERE FOR YOU!" Sirius' voice was calm, yet stern.  
  
Harry felt a strange anger rising in him. The flame that was lit every time he faced Voldermort was once again lit. Harry didn't mean to be getting so upset, but he couldn't help himself. It was as if something inside him had snapped.  
  
"SURE! YOU ARE HERE FOR ME NOW! BUT WHERE WERE YOU WHEN I NEEDED YOU THE MOST?!!" Harry's voice calmed a bit, but it was still above a normal tone. "Where were you when my parents were killed and I was sent to live with the Dursley's?! Where were you when I battled Voldermort ALONE when I was ELEVEN?!" Harry could feel tears beginning to gather in his eyes. "And where were you when I was blamed for the deaths of Hogwarts students and called the Heir of Slytheryn?" Harry's voice would crack between every few words and he would have to sniffle up sobs. "Where were you when I was sent to the Twizarding Tournament and I was almost killed numerous times?! And where were you every time I was hit by Uncle Vernon, or Aunt Petunia?!" Sirius could feel a wave of emotions coming over him. Rage, sadness, hopelessness, pity, love, every emotion imaginable came flooding into him. But Harry was not done:  
  
"I understand that before my third year you COULDN'T be there for me because you were in Azkaban! But what about after that?!" Sirius had had enough. It was his turn.  
  
"HARRY! AFTER I BROKE OUT OF AZKABAN I STILL ALWAYS HAD TO WATCH MY BACK FOR DEMONTERS AND AURORS! WOULD YOU RATHER HAVE A DEAD GODFATHER WHO YOU GOT TO SEE FOR A FULL WEEK OF A GODFATHER THAT YOU MAY NOT SEE EVERY DAY, BUT AT LEAST YOU KNOW THAT HE IS ALOVE AND THERE TO PROTECT YOU?!!!" Sirius' breath was short and his heart was racing. Emotions were pulsing threw every vain.  
  
"To protect me?" Harry said more to himself than to Sirius.  
  
"Yes, to protect you." Sirius' voice had softened a bit. "Harry, there are hundreds, maybe even thousands of people out there who want you dead. Dumbledor wants to protect you because he knows that you have the power, somewhere inside of you, to help the entire wizarding AND muggle world fight off evil." Harry interrupted Sirius.  
  
"That's just it, Sirius! Everybody views me as a weapon against Voldermort and other evil! But I am HUMAN! I have needs, too! I am not invincible, I know it. But I don't want to waste my life always being locked up for safety reasons! I want to have fun with my life and do something that I want to do before I die! Sirius, I want to live my life! I- " Sirius cut off Harry.  
  
"Harry, you didn't let me finish what I was going to say." Sirius' voice was soft, calm, and warm. "DUMBLEDOR wanted to protect you for those reasons. But do you want to know why I want to protect you?" Harry looked up at Sirius and could see not anger in his eyes, but warmth. "I want to protect you, Harry Potter, because…I love you."  
  
Sirius was one of the few people who had ever told Harry that they loved him. And, although Sirius had said it before, those three words had never had so much meaning.  
  
"Harry," Sirius continued, "You are the first thing on my mind when I wake up in the morning, you are the last thing I think of before I fall asleep, and most of the time, you are all that I can think of when I am dreaming. You're like a son to me." Harry tried to interrupt, but Sirius held up his hand to keep Harry silent. "Let me finish. Harry, I understand that sometimes you may try to push me away for fear that I will be in danger if I am with you…but know this: I AM NOT GOING ANYWHERE. Harry, I love you, and I will NOT lock you up to protect you, nor will I purposefully get myself killed to keep you hidden from evil, but know that I will ALWAYS be there to help guide you and advise you when you need help. So, instead of making it harder on me and Remus, why don't you just tell us what it is that is bothering you so we can help you." Harry thought for a moment. Then he realized that his mind was already made up. No more secrets, at least not to Sirius, Remus, or to his friends. Just as harry was planning on a way to tell Sirius and Remus about his dream, he was pulled into a strong embrace by Sirius.  
  
"I love you, Harry. Nothing could ever change that." Sirius was… crying?  
  
"I-I love you too, Sirius." 


	5. No More Secrets

Sirius and Harry were still hugging when Remus came back. 'Ah, I'd hoped that this would be how I found them when I came back,' Remus set down the books and school robes that he had gotten Harry for school down. Remus loudly cleared his throat to let his friends know that he was there.  
  
"Oh, hello, Moony. Harry and I were just talking," said Sirus, hoping that he no longer had tears in his eyes. Remus nodded in understanding.  
  
"Harry, I'll go and set your books and robes in the extra room upstairs. You can sleep in there until you have to leave for Hogwarts."  
  
"No, Remus," Harry's voice startled Remus. "Stay here." Remus and Sirius both looked at Harry questioningly. Harry noticed their confused looks so he continued. "There is something that I want to tell you both before I loose my nerve."  
  
Remus walked over and sat in a chair that was next to Sirius.  
  
After a moment of silence, Harry continued.  
  
"I…I don't know what my visions and dreams mean EXACTLY."  
  
"So, you've been having dreams and visions?" Concluded Remus.  
  
"Yes." Harry said as he nodded.  
  
"What happened in them?" asked Sirius. That was the question that Harry had asked himself numerous times before. He only knew what he had seen, but he had no idea EXACTLY what the vision and dream meant.  
  
"Well, my first vision happened just before I somehow apparated here." Harry paused, replaying the vision in his head. 'Did he say that he apparated here? From the Dursley's? That's impossible…Dumbledor placed anti- apparation charms all over the house. Harry COULDN'T have apparated…could he?' Remus asked himself.  
  
"Well, before I apparated here, I was knocked over by something that seemed to have hit me from inside. Then, I heard a voice. Then another. The voices were those of Voldemort and another man who I now know as Lord Damian-"  
  
Sirius and Remus both let out enormous gasps in unison. Harry looked at Remus, then at Sirius. Both had eyes that were as wide as their eyelids would allow, their mouths were hanging open, and their faces had lost most of their color. Both were clutching their chair arms so tightly that their knuckles were turning white.  
  
"G-go on, H-Harry," Remus managed to sputter out. Sirius was still as expressionless as before.  
  
"Well," continued Harry, "it seems that Vold- no, Voldemort WAS pleading to Damian." Remus and Sirius seemed to flinch every time Harry said the name 'Damian.' Harry continued. "Then, I began to see bodies…everywhere. I didn't realize it until later that the bodies had on robes…Hogwarts robes…the bodies were the bodies of Hogwarts students…" Harry trailed off. 'That was all of the vision, I think,' thought Harry. Sirius nodded, he was finally recovering from his state of shock. "Go on," he said.  
  
"Well," said Harry, deep in thought wondering how to tell Sirius and Remus about his dream. If they acted like somebody had died after hearing about his vision, how would they react after he told them about his dream? Harry thought of what he had told himself earlier: no more secrets. He opened his mouth and began to tell them about his dream. "Then I woke up here. You know eve4rything that happened from the time I got here to the time I fell asleep." Remus and Sirius nodded. "Well, after I fell asleep, I had a dream. Only there were no bodies and… and Lord Damien knew I was there," once again Remus and Sirius flinched, although it was not as noticeable this time. "Lord Damian introduced himself as my destructor. He said that my dream was a foreshadowing of what was to come. When I told him that he couldn't hurt me, he said that he… and he could also hurt anyone I cared about. Then, he reached for me. I tried to move, but I couldn't. I began to hear someone calling my name. I called out to the voice, and I woke up. You know all of the rest." Remus and Sirius sat in silence for a moment, trying to take in everything that Harry had just told them.  
  
"D-Damian? Are you sure that he said that his name was D-Damian?" Remus finally asked.  
  
"Yes…why?" Harry was beginning to sense that Sirius and Remus knew something he didn't. Neither of the men answered him.  
  
"Why?" Repeated Harry, a little more stern this time.  
  
"O-oh, no reason," Remus finally answered. His words were very unconvincing to Harry. "I was just making sure that I had my facts straight." The way that Remus was talking only made Harry less convinced.  
  
"Come on! I'm not keeping any secrets from you two! Who is Lord Damian?!" Harry was beginning to get upset. He had told them everything; it was their turn to tell him what they knew.  
  
Remus whispered something to Sirius. Sirius nodded and then sighed.  
  
"Where to start…" Sirius looked deep in thought as he spoke. "Ok… you know how the Death Eaters work for Voldermort?" Harry nodded. "So imagine that the Voldemort is the employee and the Death Eaters are the employee assistants…" Harry nodded. 'Where is he going with this?' he asked himself. "So…every employee has an employer, right?" Harry's look of shock let Sirius and Remus know that he was beginning to understand. Harry finished what Sirius was about to say.  
  
"And Damian is the employer…" Harry spoke in a tone that was so soft that Sirius and Remus had to strain their ears to hear it.  
  
"Yes, he is," both men were glad that Harry understood. It saved them a lot of explaining. But at the same time they wished that he didn't HAVE to understand. Now Harry had just one more problem to add to his list.  
  
"And the employers always have more power than the employees…" Harry let out a sigh.  
  
"Yes. Harry, I'm sorry," that was all Sirius could say. There were no other words that would comfort Harry.  
  
"But why did I get the vision? And the dream? What is so special about ME?" Harry began to feel hopeless. "Why is everyone always after ME? Why cant I just be a normal wizard?" Harry didn't sound scared at all…just sad.  
  
"I don't know yet…Harry. But we will find out someday, Harry. I promise." And with that, Sirius enveloped Harry in another loving hug, but this time, Remus joined in, too.  
  
"We both love you, Harry. Remember that." Harry would have regularly loved Sirius' words, but this time they only made him worry more. Why would Sirius tell him to remember that they love? He was talking as if something was going to happen that would enable them to ever tell Harry that they loved him again. Harry shook the thought out of his head, 'He didn't mean it like that, Harry. You are just making a big deal over nothing.' But somehow, even Harry's own words could not comfort him.  
  
"Oh! I almost forgot! Harry, have you read the letter from Hogwarts yet?" Asked Remus.  
  
"Oh, no. It kinda slipped my mind," Harry looked up from the hug. Remus walked over to the kitchen table and grabbed a letter. Remus handed it to Harry.  
  
"Dear Harry," Harry read aloud. "We are pleased to be having you attending Hogwarts for another fun-filled year. Remus has explained to me you situation and I am allowing you to stay with him for the rest of the summer. I would like to congratulate you on becoming Quidditch captain. With this letter you should find your badge and handbook. I look forward to seeing you on September 1st. Sincerely, Albus Dumbledor" Harry's face lit up for the first time in months. "I MADE QUIDDITCH CAPTAIN?!! AWSOME! I CANT WAIT TO TELL RON!!!" Harry jumped up and reached for a quill and a piece of parchment.  
  
"Congrats! But after you send Ron your letter, I suggest that you go to bed. We are taking you shopping in Diagon Alley tomorrow to celebrate a very special day…" Harry blushed, he had almost forgotten that tomorrow was his birthday.  
  
"Ok, after this letter I'll get strait to bed." And with that, Remus and Sirius headed on to their rooms. Harry did just as he had promised. After he had finished his letter, he went to bed. 'Maybe this year wont turn out so bad after all!' Thought Harry. If Harry had known what was to come, he wouldn't have said that. 


	6. SUPRISE!!

The next day seemed to rush by for Harry. He and Remus had gone to Diagon Alley to buy Harry some things for Quidditch. Sirius, for obvious reasons, had stayed at home. Then, after many hours in Diagon Alley, Remus and Harry returned home.  
  
"Sirius! We're home!" Shouted Harry as he and Remus set down their bags. They waited a few while, but Sirius didn't reply.  
  
"Hey! Padfoot! Where are you?!" Shouted Remus. Harry began to worry. 'What if something has happened to him?' A million and one bad thoughts and images flooded Harry's mind. Remus obviously noticed Harry's worried look.  
  
Slowly Remus began to walk up the stairs followed by Harry. They checked Sirius' room, but he wasn't there. Then they checked all of the other rooms in the house…still no Sirius. Remus and Harry went back downstairs.  
  
"Remus…where could he be?" Asked Harry. 'How could I have left Sirius here alone after my vision? I don't know what I'd do if anything ever happened to him…' thought Harry.  
  
"I'm going to check in the kitchen one more time. If he isn't there, then we'll owl Dumbledor and go to search for him. Ok?" Remus, too was beginning to look a bit worried.  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
Just as Remus was walking into the kitchen there was a loud 'POP' and streamers were floating everywhere.  
  
"SURPRISE!!!!!" Three voices said in unison. The voices were those of Ron, Hermione, and…Sirius. At the sound of Sirius' voice, Harry rushed into the kitchen, knocking over Remus on the way.  
  
"SIRIUS! Harry shouted as he rushed into Sirius' arms, completely oblivious to Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Where were you Padfoot?" asked Remus as he rubbed his head from where Harry had knocked him over. "We looked everywhere for you, why didn't you answer us?"  
  
Sirius smirked.  
  
"I was right here the whole time. You didn't see me because I had an invisibility charm put on Ron, Hermione, and me. We wanted to surprise Harry for his birthday. Well, were you surprised?"  
  
Sirius was expecting a cheerful "yes" from his godson, but he got quite the opposite.  
  
"SURPRISED?! Sirius, DON'T EVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN! I THOUGHT SOMETHING BAD HAD HAPPENED TO YOU! I DON'T MIND SUPRISES, ACTUALLY, I LIKE THEM, BUT NEXT TIME YOU WANT TO SURPRISE ME, WOULD YOU PLEASE TELL REMEUS ABOUT IT SO THAT I AM NOT AS WORRIED?!" Sirius gawked at his godson as Harry tried to catch his breath.  
  
"Yes, sir," said Sirius in a mock tone. Then he added: "But were you surprised?"  
  
Harry laughed and thought 'Well, Sirius will be Sirius.' Soon, the entire room was laughing. Finally, Harry noticed the two extra people who were in the room.  
  
"Ron! Hermione! What are you two doing here?!"  
  
"Well," began Hermione, "Sirius owled us and said that he was throwing you a party for your birthday, so, of course, I came. And Sirius mentioned something about cake, so, of course, Ron came." Hermione dogged one of Ron's playful hits.  
  
"Happy Birthday, Harry," said Ron.  
  
"Well, why not get to the presents?" suggested Sirius.  
  
The first gift was a pack of cards with Quidditch players on them fron Ron. From Hermione, Harry got a book called 101 Ways to Fake a Feint In Quidditch. From Remus, Harry got a Quidditch card. This card was different from the ones that Ron got Harry. This card was different because instead of having a Quidditch star on it, it had Harry on it. On the front, there was a picture of Harry doing a feint to catch the snitch. On the other side, it had a short biography on Harry. But what Harry loved most about his card was that in the biography, the fact that Harry has stood up to Voldemort was not mentioned at all. Finally, Harry was able to read something about himself that was about HIM and not about him AND Voldemort. From Sirius, Harry got two pieces of parchment. Harry looked up at Sirius, confused.  
  
"Sirius! I didn't know that you sill had those!" shouted Remus as his eyes lit up.  
  
"Did you expect me to throw them away? Honestly, Moony," Sirius looked back at Harry, who was still confused. Sirius' glance moved to Ron and Hermione, who looked equally dumbfounded. Sirius lightly laughed at their expressions.  
  
"From mine and Moony's maraudering years," hinted Sirius.  
  
"Oh! I get it! Like that Marauders Map, right?!" Harry and Ron said in unison. Remus and Sirius nodded.  
  
"What does it do?" asked Harry.  
  
"Take out your wand, tap the parchment, and use the same password that you use for the map."  
  
"Ok," Harry tapped the parchment and then said: "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."  
  
The parchment didn't change. Harry looked up at Sirius questioningly.  
  
"Now, think of someone…someone who isn't in this room. Think of…" Sirius' mouth formed into a mischievous grin.  
  
"Think of who?" asked Harry.  
  
"Snape," Sirius said, holding back laughter.  
  
"Snape…Ok," Harry was unsure of what was going to happen, but he trusted his godfather, so he imagined Snape.  
  
"Harry! Look!" shouted Ron, pointing at the parchment. Harry looked down. What he saw was funny…yet disturbing.  
  
It was Snape…in his room at Hogwarts…wearing nothing but a bathrobe… and he was…dancing?  
  
"Snape? Mr. Fifty-Points-From-Griffendor-Because-You-Have-A-Life-And- I-Don't…dancing?" Hermione was completely stunned. Remus was grabbing his sides in laughter. Sirius was rolling all over the floor, unable to breathe from laughing so hard. Harry was laughing so hard that tears were running down his cheeks.  
  
"Shake it, Snape!" shouted Ron as soon as he was able to gather up a little breath. Suddenly, Sirius and Remus stopped laughing and Snape stopped dancing.  
  
"WEASLY?! WHERE ARE YOU?! WHEN I FIND YOU, 100 POINTS FROM GRIFFENDOR AND I WILL HAVE YOU EXPELLED BEFORE YOU CAN SAY QUIDDITCH! ARE POTTER AND GRANGER WITH YOU?! WHEN I FIND YOU I'LL-" Before Snape could finish, Remus had grabbed the parchment from Harry and muttered "Mischief Managed." Then, he and Sirius let out a large sigh in unison.  
  
"Harry, Ron, Hermione, we forgot to tell you that it also works as a communicator." Harry, Ron, and Hermione's faces all lost their color at Remus' words. "Whatever you say above a whisper, the person your looking at can hear. And whatever they say above a whisper, we can hear."  
  
"Oops…" was all Ron could find to say. After a moment of silence, the room broke out into fits of laughter again.  
  
"Well, should we have the cake now?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Wait, what does this piece of parchment do?" asked Harry, holding up the other piece of parchment.  
  
"Oh, that. Well, although it is possible to charm regular pieces of parchment to do stuff like what the Marauders Map does, it is extremely difficult. This is a special parchment that makes it much easier to place charms on it."  
  
"Wow…" Harry and Ron were both in marvel.  
  
"Harry," whispered Ron once he though he was out of earshot range from everyone else, "Do you know how much trouble we could get into with something like this?" Grins spread across Ron and Harry's faces.  
  
"I can't wait," replied Harry.  
  
Ron and Harry had thought that nobody had heard them, but one other person had: Sirius.  
  
Sirius grinned to himself. Although he hated it when Harry got into trouble, he loved to be a part fit when he did. Sirius was so happy to be there as Harry grew up to be more and more like James, but Sirius was overjoyed to watch Harry grow up to be more and more like himself.  
  
"Sirius…Earth to Sirius…" Harry whistled to get Sirius' attention.  
  
"Oh, sorry, Harry. So…how about that cake?"  
  
Soon the night of fun and cake ended. Ron and Hermione traveled back home by floo powder after telling Harry goodbye.  
  
"Thank you, Sirius. Thank you, Remus. I had a GREAT time!" said Harry as he hugged Sirius and Remus goodnight. "Well, I'd better be getting to bed. I leave for Hogwarts tomorrow. 'Night," and with that, Harry went to his room.  
  
Remus walked over to Sirius and put his band on his shoulder.  
  
"Well, Padfoot, you really did good. I think that was the best birthday Harry's ever had." Sirius nodded and said: "But I wish I could give him more. He is only a teenager, and he has the basically has the well- being of the entire world on his shoulders. He deserves so much better…" After a moment of silence, Remus got up.  
  
"Well, Padfoot, I think I'll be headed off to bed as well. 'Night."  
  
"'Night, Moony." And with that, Remus went to his room.  
  
After Sirius was sure that Remus was asleep, he slowly crept into Harry's room. Sirius pulled up a chair and sat by Harry's bed. He slowly ran his hand threw Harry's hair. 'He even sleeps like James,' thought Sirius, 'Harry doesn't deserve this.' Sirius just sat there for what seems like minutes, but were really hours. Sirius began to feel his eyelids get heavier and heavier. With a sigh, Sirius stood up and walked to the doorway, with one more glance at Harry over his shoulder, Sirius went to bed. 


	7. A Note and Back to Hogwarts

Harry awoke to the sound of something tapping on his window. Harry groggily sat up and put on his glasses. When he looked up at the window, he saw an owl. But this owl was not like the friendly-looking owls that Harry usually saw, this one looked…evil.  
  
This owl had dark, worn feathers and a pointy beak. Its claws (a/n: I know that's not what their called, but its my story so if I want them called claws than that's what they're gonna be!) were long and lanky, with dagger-like nails. But the scariest thing about this owl was its eyes. Its eyes were blood red and were filled with hate, evil, and death. Harry tried to look away, but found himself unable to.  
  
Suddenly the door flew open. Harry was finally to break the stare- down between him and the owl.  
  
"Harry! Glad to see you're up! What were ya' looking at, kid?" asked Remus, giving Harry a puzzled look.  
  
"Oh, nothing. What's for breakfast? I'm starved!" said Harry, changing the subject. 'I know that I said that I wouldn't keep any secrets, but it was nothing to talk about. Just a strange looking owl,' thought Harry. Harry took one more look at the window. On the windowseal there was a piece of parchment where the owl once stood.  
  
"Remus, you go on and get breakfast ready. I'll be down in a minute," said Harry, faking a smile at Remus.  
  
"Ok…I'll be downstairs if you need me," and with that, Remus left.  
  
Harry walked over to the window. He opened the window, grabbed the letter, and again closed the window. On the parchment was a seal that looked shockingly like…the Dark Mark. Harry felt chills run up his spine as his hands began to tremble. He was dreading what was written inside on the parchment.  
  
Just then, Sirius walked into the room.  
  
"Hey Harry! Do you want you eggs scrambled or-" Sirius stopped, mid- sentence. He stared at Harry, but Harry didn't return his gaze. Harry just stood there, trembling, not taking his eyes off of the letter.  
  
"Harry…what's that you got there kiddo?" Sirius' voice was half curiosity, half worry. Harry finally looked at Sirius.  
  
"It's…it's a letter," was Harry's simple answer. If there was worry in Harry's voice, it was hard to detect. It was hard to detect ANY emotion in Harry's voice. Then, Sirius noticed the Dark Mark seal.  
  
"Harry…" Sirius' voice was barley above a whisper, "What does it say?"  
  
Harry shrugged.  
  
"I haven't opened it yet," Harry said looking back down to the letter.  
  
"Well go ahead and open it. No harm ever came from opening a letter [a/n: no harm ever came from opening a book…remember how that one went? –The Mummy]. Besides, nothing can happen to you if Remus and I are here."  
  
Harry nodded and began to open the letter. Inside in small, slated handwriting was the message:  
  
1 Look on the bright side; death is only the next adventure…  
  
And I know how much you love adventures.  
  
-Lord Damian-  
  
Harry felt the parchment slip out of his still trembling hands and drop to the floor, also feeling his stomach drop with it. All of the color drained from his face. Sirius, noticing the change, reached down and picked up the letter. Before reading it, Sirius looked up at Harry. If Harry didn't want Sirius to read it, he wouldn't read it. However, Harry nodded in permission. After reading the letter, Sirius too had the expression that was plastered on his godson.  
  
Sirius' mouth opened as if he was going to say something, but no sounds came out.  
  
"Lets get you downstairs. We can show this to Remus and owl Dumbledor about it, ok?" Sirius rested his hand comfortingly on Harry's shoulder. Harry looked up at Sirius and nodded. The two walked downstairs, Sirius keeping his hand on Harry's shoulder.  
  
"Hey, Remus," Sirius began, trying to figure out the proper way to start the conversation.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Remus. Sirius only used "Remus" instead of "Moony" when something was bothering him or when he was serious.  
  
Sirius, Remus, and Harry took a seat at the table. Sirius handed the letter to Remus as Harry explained that an owl had left it.  
  
"Harry, why don't you go and owl Dumbledor and tell him about this, then go upstairs and gather your stuff for Hogwarts," Remus said, trying to get Harry out of the room so he and Sirius could talk.  
  
Harry nodded and left.  
  
"So…what do we do?" asked Sirius.  
  
"I don't really know. Maybe we should have people set up to keep an eye on Harry…" suggested Remus.  
  
"Yeah, but Harry would hate that. He feels like because of his power he can't live his life the way that he wants to. And in a way, he is right. He has restrictions on nearly everything he does as it is."  
  
"True," Remus sighed.  
  
~*Meanwhile, upstairs*~  
  
'This really stinks,' thought Harry to himself as he set Remus' owl, Hagar, out the window with the letter for Dumbledor. For some reason, he didn't feel scared at all…if anything, he felt annoyed. 'Now Sirius, Remus, and Dumbledor will have people keeping an eye on me at every corner. I HATE this! This power that I supposedly have…it is my gift…it is my curse…' Harry sighed deeply. 'Well, I am NOT going to let this get to me, even if this Damien guy is, I am still going to have fun. After all, this is the last day that I will get to see Remus and Sirius until next summer…if even that,' Harry placed a smile on his face and walked downstairs with his Hogwarts supplies.  
  
"So," Harry said looking at Sirius and Remus, "I guess it's time to go."  
  
Harry, Sirius, and Remus walked out the door and left for Kings Cross Station.  
  
Just before they reached Kings Cross Station, Sirius transformed into his anamigi form. Harry looked down at his watch.  
  
"What?!! I only have 4 minutes until the train leaves!" Harry shouted wide-eyed.  
  
"Well, lets hurry then!" shouted Remus as he, Harry, and Sirius [in dog form] ran for platform 9 ¾. They got to the platform with about 2 minutes to spare.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry, but I don't have too much time for a proper good- bye," Harry said as the train conductor said that anyone left needed to board the train now.  
  
"Love you both! See you later! I'll owl you a lot!" shouted Harry as he got onto the train.  
  
"Love you too Harry! Have a nice year!" hollered Remus as Sirius wagged his tail.  
  
Harry sat in his seat and thought, 'Now to find Ron and Hermione.'  
  
As if on cue, Ron and Hermione came storming into Harry's compartment, yelling.  
  
"I can't believe it! Harry, YOU'RE the new Quidditch captain?!!! Way to go!" shouted Ron as he sat down next to Harry.  
  
"Congratulations, Harry," said Hermione, straitening her Hogwarts robes, which she had already changed into. Something on Hermione's robe caught Harry's eye.  
  
"Hermione! You're a prefect?!" shouted Harry, eyeing the prefect badge on Hermoine's robe. Hermione blushed.  
  
"Well, yeah," Hermione said modestly.  
  
"Congrats to you too!" Harry then noticed Ron's uncomfortable look. He began to feel a bit bad for Ron. He was the only one who didn't have a badge for anything. Harry decided to lighten the mood. Knowing that Ron loved quidditch, Harry said:  
  
"Hey, Ron. There's something that I've been wanting to ask you. You know that last year was Oliver Woods last year at Hogwarts, right?"  
  
"Yes," said Ron, trying to figure out where Harry was going with this.  
  
"Well, as you know, he was on the quidditch team, the keeper, well," Harry took a deep breath, "I was wondering if you would try out for his position."  
  
"I'll think about it," was all Ron said, but inside Ron was saying 'ARE YOU KIDDING?! OF COURSE I'LL TRY OUT!!'  
  
Harry nodded. The rest of the way to Hogwarts was spent talking about each other's summer. Harry left out the part of the note and visions, but decided that he would tell them at a more appropriate time.  
  
"We will be arriving at Hogwarts in about 5 minutes, so I think I'll leave you two to get changed into your robes. See you two in a bit," and with that, Hermione left.  
  
After changing into their robes, the train came to a stop. Harry, Ron, and Hermione got off of the Hogwarts Express. Harry and Ron walked to join the other 5th years, but Hermione, as a prefect, was left to help the first years. After everyone was gathered, the 5th year students made their way to Hogwarts. 


	8. The Sorting, Professor Whitman, and Hogw...

[a/n: i know that this chapter isn't the best, and parts of it may not make too much sense, but i am suffering from a SEVERE case of writers block. please bare with me]  
  
Harry and Ron entered the Great Hall and took seats next to each other at the Griffendor table, saving a seat for Hermione. Harry was sitting in between Ron and George Weasly. It was the Weasly twins last year at Hogwarts. You would think that the teacher's would be estatic about it being the last year with the Weasly's and their pranks, but they were really terrified. Terrified about what pranks the Weasly's would do, knowing that each prank would be large enough to leave the Weasly's remembered. "So, got any good pranks planned for this year?" Harry asked George. "You have no idea," said Fred with a large grin on his face. Harry smiled and turned towards the door that the first years would be comming threw. "Oh, and Harry," George added as an afterthought. "Yeah?" "Don't eat the tressil tarts." Harry was going to ask George what he meant, but decided against it. Instead, he passed the word on to Ron, who gave him a confused look. Harry just shrugged. Luckilly for them, Hermione never liked trissil tart, so they didn't have to worry about her eating it. "Here comes the first years!" said Ron as the Great Hall doors opened, revealing a group of very nervous looking first years. Hermione walked over and joined Harry and Ron at the Griffendor table, sitting between Ron and Neville Longbottom. "Hey, Hermione!" greeted Ron with a smile. "Hi!" Hermione smiled back. "This is how the Sorting Cermony will be held," began McGonagall. "Speaking of the Sorting Cermony," said Hermione, glaring at Fred and George, "According to a terrified little boy, as soon as McGonagall puts the Sorting Hat on their head, they are to throw it off A.S.A.P or else the hat will try to eat them. Also, according to this little boy, the people who told them that were seventh years, with red hair, who looked identical. Now I wonder who could have done that." Fred and George smirked guiltly. "Sandra Adam," called out Professor McGonagall as a girl with blond hair and brown eyes stepped up to the stage and was sorted. "HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat. In about an hour, the sorting was over. "Hello! For returning students, welcome to another hopefully fun- filled year at Hogwarts! For first years, may this year be filled with fun and adventure. May I announce that the Forbbidon Forest is 'still' offlimits, as always. Now, this year, we have a 'new' Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. I would like to introduce to you all Professor Whitman." A tall, tan man stood up and waved at the students. He had very neat, dark brown hair with entrancing brown eyes. He looked very young. He smiled, revealing perfect white teeth. Many of the female students instantly began to swoon over Whitman, ignoring the fact that he was their professor. Ron looked over towards Hermione, hoping that she wasn't in a trance like the other girls. He was relieved when he saw that Hermione didn't have the same dreamy expression on her face. Instead, she was starring at her professor, as if she was trying to see threw him. Ron shot a confused look at Hermione, to which she just shot a confused look back. "Well, enough stalling. Let's begin the feast!" and with Dumbledor's words, the tables filled with a very large assortment of food. Harry could hear snickers comming from George and Fred, but why they were laughing was beyond him. Ron and Harry both noticed that Hermione kept casting nervous glances at Whitman. Both Ron and Harry tried to hid their curiousity, but Ron failed. "Mione, what's up?" he asked. "What do you mean?" Hermione asked, not looking away from the staff table. "I mean why do you keep staring at Professor Whitman like you are trying to stare him down?" Ron asked as Hermione finally broke her gaze and looked at Ron. "I don't know," said Hermione truthfully, "I just feel like...like there's something about him that he's hiding." "Well, Hermione, everyone has a right to secrets," Harry said. "No, no. It's not like that. I just don't feel...comfertable around him. He sort of freaks me out...I can't explain it." "Hermione, I don't mean to question you, I trust you an everything...but why do you already dislike him? You haven't even met him yet," Harry said. "Yes, I have. Well, kind of. I ran into him while I was helping the first years get to the boats. We talked a little bit, but everytime I would try to leave he would follow me and try to start another conversation," said Hermione, glancing at Whitman again. Ron put a comferting arm around her. "Well, Mione, it'll be ok," although Ron's words were simple, they cheered Hermione up a bit. There was a sudded BOOM as the room filled with smoke. Screams were heard throughout the Great Hall. Ron still had his arm around Hermione and he could feel her tense. 'It's Whitman, I just know it,' thought Hermione. She truely didn't know why she disliked him so much, but it was a gut feeling that kept telling her that he was trouble. "Don't worry, Hermione," said Harry, "It's just one of Fred and George's pranks. They told me about it before you came in. Good thing you don't like tressil tarts, huh?" Hermione smiled and leaned over to see Fred and George, but they weren't in their seats. Instead, they were rolling on the floor, clutching their sides in laughter. Everyone who had eaten the tressil tarts were now in rainbow colored robes with hair that was stuck up in all odd angles. The Griffendor's were laughing and were near hystarics, the Ravenclaw's were laughing, the Hufflepuffs were nervously laughing, and the Slytherin's were fuming. Most of the professors were shaking with silent laughter, however, Dumbledor and Whitman were laughing out loud. Snape, however, was taking hous pints off for every person he saw laughing.  
  
"Well, it has been a rather, er-interesting dinner. It is getting late, and I believe it is time for the prefects to lead their houses to bed. Harry Potter, if you would, I would like to speak with you," and with that, all of the houses cleared out. Ron and Hermione told Harry that they would wait up for him in the common room. "You wanted to see me, sir?" asked Harry, once he was alone with Dumbledor in the Great Hall. "Yes, please follow me up to my office. There is something I would like to discuss with you." Harry followed Dumpledor up corridors, up spiraling staircases, and finally, they made it to Dumbledor's office dor. "Trelawney is a Twit," said Dumbledor as the door flew open. Harry gave Dumbledor a shocked impression. "Harry, would you like a bit of advise? Never let Minerva McGonagall make up the password to your office when she is in a bad mood because another student is scared that they are going to die a gruesom death. As you can tell, our dear Transfiguration professor doesn't care too much fot Divination," explained Dumbledor. Harry laughed silently. "On to more serious matters. As you know, Voldemort has been getting more and more power," Harry nodded, "and as you know he has been sending out Death Eaters to kill more and more people, "Harry nodded again. What was Dumbledor getting at? "Well, Voldemort attacked a house while you were at Kings Cross Staion. Luckily, the people who lived there were not harmed, nor were they there when the house was attacked. The house was distroyed. I have invited the people who lived there to stay at Hogwarts until it is safer for them to leave. That is where you come in." He paused to let everything he had just said sink in to Harry. "I was wondering if you would be up to making sure that their stay at Hogwarts is comfertable and enjoyable," Dumbledor said, eyeing Harry. Harry was confused. "You know I wouldn't mind, but why me?" Harry's facial expression was unreadable. "Well, seeing how you, of all the students here, know them the best..." Dumbledor trailed off. "Huh?" asked Harry. "Maybe it would be eaiser if I just brought them in and let them explain things to you," and with that, the door flew open to reveal.....  
  
  
  
  
  
[a/n: should I leave it there? nah....I will add a little more.]  
  
  
  
"Maybe it would be eaiser if I just brought them in and let them explain things to you," and with that, the door flew open to reveal: Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. 


	9. Welcome to Hogwarts

"Sirius?! Professor Lupin?!" Harry shouted, his eyes wide.  
  
"Harry!" Sirius shouted, a smile on his face, "Long time no see!" Sirius reached over and hugged Harry, who had a confused look on his face. 'Leave it to Sirius to be perky in the most unusual situations,' Harry thought with an inward smile. After Sirius had pulled away, Remus moved in.  
  
"Hey, Harry! Been staying out of trouble? Oh, and please, call me Remus."  
  
Dumbledor cleared his throat to get the Griffendor and former Griffendor's attention. "I don't know about you, but I think that we should take this into my office. I assume that it would be highly surprising to an unsuspecting student to pass by and see a former convict, a former professor, Harry Potter, and myself having a nice conversation about recent events. Of course, if you prefer the doorframe." Sirius, Remus, and Harry smiled as they walked into the Headmaster's office.  
  
"Now, to talk about arrangements. There are hundreds of corridors in Hogwarts that very few are aware of. Heck, there are hundreds of corridors that nobody is aware of," at this, Remus, Sirius, and Harry shared knowing glances. "One of those rooms is what I like to call the Simulation Room. I call it this because it reads people's memory of a place, then designs itself to be a replica of that place. In this case, we will enchant the room to Remus' memory of what his house used to be like. It will be exactly the same, only inside Hogwarts."  
  
Remus and Sirius' eyebrows were frowed, 'We were supposed to have found EVERY in this school.if were wrong about that.Imagin what else we missed out on.' was the thought that both men were thinking.  
  
"Well, without further delaying, I will take you to your room," said Dumbledor as everybody stood up and exited the office. Dumbledor walked over to a large portrait of a lake with the moon shining brightly, reflecting off of the lake. In cursive writing above the lake were the words, 'In the stillness, there is dancing.' Dumbledor dragged his wand across the water in the portrait, causing the water to ripple. As he did this, he muttered "Ach nor dalini." The portrait split in half, revealing a long corridor.  
  
Remus, Sirius, and Harry stared in awe.  
  
"Hey Moony," Sirius said as he gazed at the surroundings.  
  
"Yeah, Padfoo," Remus replied.  
  
"Remind me to put this on the map."  
  
The corridor was a dull red color, creating a mysterious feeling. As they walked further and further down, they saw several new portraits. Remus, Sirius, and Harry could only imagine what was behind them.but they made mental notes to find out. Thirteen minutes and twelve turns later, the corridor met it's end. Harry was expecting a portrait that would open into the Simulation Room, however, all that was before him was a blank, red wall. Dumbledor kicked the wall, causing a huge dent in the wall. The other men stared at the wall with weird looks on their faces. Slowly, the dent began to grow bigger and bigger. Then it began to change. In a few seconds, a door stood where a dent once was. Dumbledor opened the door, and everybody walked in.  
  
"Wow," Remus said as he looked around. The area was exactly like his house. Everybody split up to explore. Harry went into the living room. It was just as Dumbledor had said, the Simulation Room was just like Remus' house. Harry's thoughts were interrupted by a loud shout from Sirius. Harry, Remus, and Dumbledor rushed to the kitchen, where Sirius was standing, refrigerator door in his hand.  
  
"What is it, Padfoot?" Remus asked.  
  
"It's.beautiful," Sirius said as he wiped way an imaginary tear.  
  
"What is?" Harry asked in confusion.  
  
Sirius rushed over to Dumbledor and hugged his past Headmaster, shocking everybody.  
  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!!!" Sirius said in a rush.  
  
"Sirius, it's only a refrigerator," Harry said as he and Remus peered around the corner.  
  
"That's where you're wrong. It's not 'just a refrigerator,' it's a Wizerator [a/n: can I get anymore corny? Lol!]!! Like the room, the Wizerator shows you whatever you are thinking of!! Well, I was thinking of how hungry I was, so when I opened the door.there they were! Every kind of food I have ever liked!!!"  
  
Everyone smiled, happy that the old Sirius was returning, although Harry had never met the 'old Sirius.'  
  
"Well, Harry, we must be getting back now. I expect that your friends will be looking for you, Dumbledor said as he opened the door to leave. After saying their goodbye's, Harry and Dumbledor left Sirius and Remus to get acquainted with their new residence. Harry returned to the common room, where he found Ron and Hermione sitting by the fire, talking about their summers.  
  
"Hey, Harry!" Ron said as soon as he had seen him.  
  
"Hey, Ron," Harry said as he sat down on the couch with his two best friends.  
  
"Hermione was just telling me about her trip to France this summer," Ron said with a smile.  
  
"Well, let's hear about it," Harry urged, very happy to back at Hogwarts with his friends.  
  
A/N: ok, I am betting ANYTHING that this chapter SUCKED. I am having a SEVERE case of writers block, so I am so so so so so so sorry if it is as bad as I think it is. I will do my best to get some good, new ideas into my head.  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: It is several months into the school year. The Hermione/Whitman relationship worsens. Suspicions Arise Damian returns And much, much more! 


End file.
